Danganronpa GX: War of the Sacred Bests
by XWorrior1113
Summary: With a string of deaths during the first week at Hope's Peak Academy, class 77-B was sent to continue their education at the prestigious Central Duel Academy. However, with dark forces gathering at the island, will the Ultimates survive the year, or will they fall into the Shadow Riders. Rating for Death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Application

Jin Kirigiri had had a lot of meetings that made him nervous. He had one on one conversations with potential Ultimates who were uncertain about his school. He had meetings with the Steering Committee about how he was doing his job. But this meeting made the ex-detective more nervous than any of that.

He was sitting in a large waiting room, staring at the clock, waiting for it to hit 3. Suddenly the secretary, walked out and announced, "3 o'clock for Jin Kirigiri."

The principle was lead to a grand office. On one side was a single large desk, behind it was one of the most power and influential person in the world.

"Mr. Kaiba," Jin greeted, "I haven't seen you since your graduation from Hope's Peak"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And that's what makes this visit so strange, what do you want Jin."

Jin sighed, he knew Kaiba would cut right to the point, "As I'm sure you know, Hope's Peak started one week ago. But in that time, two young girls had met their untimely end."

"And what does a few corpses have to do with me?" Kaiba asked bluntly.

"The current theory is that some awful person broke into the school, try to steal a female swimsuit and killed the first girl to avoid capture. The second death seems to be random but is likely connected to the first."

"You didn't answer my question. What does this have to do with me?" Kaiba demanded.

"The public is starting to question the safety of the students, and quite frankly so am I. I would like to relocate the Ultimates to another campus, one far away from the public eye." Jin explained to the CEO, "And I am aware of a school you own."

"You want to enroll the Ultimates at Duel Academy." Kaiba realized then smiled, "And what will I have to gain from this."

"Come on, you used to be the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, picture it, class 77-B joins Duel Academy, you get to partially control their whole education." Jin persuaded, "This is connections you get to the yakuza and even Novaselic Royalty."

Kaiba sat in silent contemplation, after a moment he asked "Why just 77-B, if you insist on one year, then why not both?"

Jin visibly flinched at the question, Kaiba's eyes briefly widened in realization, before he smirked, "I see, you don't believe the story, you already know who the killer is don't you?"

"That's not…"

"Save it," Kaiba interrupted, "What ever makes you think I'll let a killer into my school, I should announce this to the world for publicity."

Jin grew angry and blurted out, "He did it cause of his younger sibling!"

This stopped Kaiba dead in his tracks, he turned to Jin, and commanded, "Tell me the story."

Jin sat down in a seat across the desk and relayed the story. He explained the death of Natsumi Kusuryu, and how her brother took revenge for his sister. The explanation took over an hour to explain what happened and how he came to discover it.

When he finally finished, Kaiba's intercom turned on, "Mr. Kaiba, your 4 o'clock is here."

Kaiba pressed a button, "Ask him to delay, I'm just finishing up."

Kaiba rose from his seat and approached the former Ultimate Detective, "Here are the conditions, in three days there will testing day, your students are guaranteed in but they must prove where they belong in my school. Second, they will have some dueling classes, but less so you can talent development classes as well, and if I hear anything about another murder in my school, then they will be dejected immediately.

"Thank you Kaiba," Jin stood up to bow.

"Just get out of my office," Kaiba glared.

Jin walked out of the office, leaving the building and sighing, he thought to himself, "Alright, all we have to do now, is hope that the students will manage not to get themselves into trouble for the next year, or 2, how hard can that be?"

Author's Note: This is the first episode of my newest fanfiction, trying to get back into writing regularly. This is two of my favorite series and I will enjoy making this story and I hope you all enjoy it as well. I would like to thank draconichero21 and his series "Dueling Trigger Finger" If you want a Danganronpa Crossover with the original series please go check it out. Warning, that story is rated M.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Admission

_Author's Note: A few things to say about his crossover, first the characters will sometimes have cards that weren't available at the time, however, there will only be ritual and fusion summoning. Also, not all GX main characters will be in this, only a few will. I just don't think I could juggle all those characters at once. Also, I am looking for a beta reader, I tried looking for one on my own but could quite figure out how it worked. Please review._

Nagito Komeada was sprinting down the street toward a large arena. He was wearing his usual green coat and white shirt. He jumped over some railing and runs up to the two staff members sitting at the table.

Panting, Nagito greets, "Excuse me, I'm here for testing for duel academy."

"Sorry, we were just packing up, unless you're from Hope's Peak…" One of the staffers explained

Nagito perked up, "Oh, but I am."

The staffers gave each other a look and started looking through some documents.

They pulled out a piece of paper, and said, "Well, it looks like you're in luck, come on in"

They led Nagito inside, as the young Ultimate thought to himself, "Well, my luck is turning good, this should be an interesting duel."

Inside there was a large arena, with different sections divided by large walls. In the sections was a bunch of duels happening each with a young teen facing off against adults. Around the area, there was a bunch of seats on all sides with hundreds of teens walking around watching the arena and chatting among themselves. On the very highest seats on the east side of the arena sat a group of adults watching the duels. One of the ones in front was a blond-haired man with purple lipstick and a fancy blue coat. Next to him was a man with extremely dark purple hair and wearing a dark business suit looking through a tablet.

"Barely any dueling talent among this year," The blond-haired man complained.

Next, to him, the suited man was known to the world as Jin Kirigiri, the principle of Hope's Peak Academy was silently ignoring him. He was looking over the results of the duels, Kaiba had different standards of the Ultimates, the ones who dominated their duel was automatically put into Obelisk without having to go to Dueling Prep, while the ones who outright lost were put into Slifer, all others would go to Ra.

Suddenly a tester approached the man wearing lipstick, "Excuse me, Mr. Crowler…"

"What did you call me?" Crowler glared at the tester.

The staffer fumbled, "Sorry, Mrs, I'm new here."

Jin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, as Crowler yelled, "It's not Mister or Missus, it's Dr. Crowler! I did not get my Ph.D. in dueling to be called Missus!"

"Sorry, Mist… I mean Dr. Crowler, it's just that we have a late applicant."

"If they're late, then just tell him to come back next year!"

"Actually, it's one of the Ultimates." The staffer explained.

This got Jin's attention but before he could say a word another voice rang up behind the Principle and teacher, "It must be Nagito."

They turned around, Crowler jumped in a surprise first to see a young red-haired woman wearing an apron, Jin greeted, "Ah, Miss Yukizome. Didn't see you there."

"Good day, Mr. Kirigiri," Yukizome greets before turning toward Crowler, "Well, aren't you going to be assigning Nagito a tester?"

Crowler's face turned obviously red before he took a breath as a smile crept on his face, "But of course, allow me to worry about the details."

On the other side of the chairs, Chiaki Nanami was carefully watching the duels occurring at the moment. She was wearing her signature coat, shirt and skirt with a Galaga hairpin in her short, pink hair. Her focus was directed toward a duel near the center. Competing against a tester was a short, baby faced teen, wearing a 3-piece striped suit.

"Well, Mr. Kuzuryu, how's your talent holding up in the duel?" The tester taunted with a sneer.

The suited teen, known as Fuyuhiko Kusuryyu, the Ultimate Yakuza, just gave a glare at the tester and drew a card.

Analyzing his hand for a moment, he looked up at the field, he had a single Thunder Dragon on the field, but he had all his life points, his opponent, had a Flyfang, which meant both monsters tied at 1600 attacks, but his opponent had 2400 life points left.

"Alright pal, I'm gonna end this stupid duel this turn. I activate polymerization from my hand to fuse the Thunder Dragon on my field with the one in my hand to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

The large green serpent lept from the field and joined another similar serpent. They began distorting and combining until a bright crash brought out a new creature. It was a red, serpent-like dragon with a blue underside. Its head had a large horn on the top and just behind that, was a second set of eyes with a mouth (2600 ATK).

"Now, I'll play Lightning Vortex which allows me to discard a card to destroy all cards on your field." The yakuza declared as a lightning strike came down and destroyed the FlyFang "Now attack him directly, end him."

At the precise command, the dragon let out a burst of energy from its mouth that flew directly into the tester, knocking him to the ground and making his life points hit zero.

The tester picked himself up and walked over to Fuyuhiko offering a handshake, "Good job son, you'll do well at Duel Academy."

Kuzuryuu glared again and silently walked back into the audience. He walked over to the back seats and sat down and stared at the ground.

Chiaki looked back at him, worried. Suddenly, she felt another figure approach her from the back she turned to see the smiling face of the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda.

"Sorry I'm late, it was the usual." Nagito apologized.

"If it wasn't for this program, then you wouldn't even be able to apply," Chiaki fussed, "I know you don't have much control over your luck, but please at least text next time so I can inform the staff. We were worried about you."

"You didn't have to get worried over someone like me, I would've texted but…" However before he could finish his thoughts the intercom burst online and called, "Nagito Komaeda, please report to dueling field 7."

"Oops, sorry got to go, see you later," Nagito bid farewell before heading down.

When he got to field 7, Crowler was standing before him, wearing a large duel disk over his chest, "Well, well, well, you must be the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"And you must be my tester, nice to meet you, ma'am." Nagito bowed.

Crowler's face turned red in frustration, "Get ready to duel boy, I'm going to show you just how awful the dueling world is."

"Hold on a sec," Nagito raised his hand, he pulled out a duel disk and 5 packs of cards, he methodically opened each one, placed it in the duel disk and allowed the auto shuffling feature to mix the cards up.

"What is this, you think you can beat me with a draft deck?!" Crowler accused, insulted.

"Oh, sorry sir, I mean no disrespect sir, you see I had never actually dueled before today, I had meant to make a proper deck yesterday but my account got frozen, so I had to grab 5 packs today just to compete today."

"Hmph," Crowler glared, "Well, it makes sense that you would be late get a deck as you are to other matters."

Both sides readied their duel disk and declared, "Duel"

**TURN 1****  
Vellian Crowler: 4000  
Nagito Komaeda: 4000 **

"The applicant goes first" Crowler declares.

"Alright," Nagito draws a card, looking down at his hand, "I'll summon Snipe Hunter to the field in attack mode,"

A bright light appeared, and a grey fiend appeared on the field holding a gun with a spinner from 1-6 (1500 ATK).

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn

Above in the bleachers, a blue-haired young man stood watching the duel with indifference, he was wearing a blue uniform, "Nagito Komeada, let's see if your luck can hold out"

**TURN 2****  
Vellian Crowler: 4000  
Nagito Komaeda: 4000**

"An amateur turn, I pay 1000 to activate Confiscation," Crowler placed the spell in the disk and Nagito's hand appeared in front of him, in it, Crowler saw a Dangerous Machine Type-6, a Monster Reborn, and a Graceful Dice.

"With this I can see your hand, select one and send it to the graveyard." Crowler explained, "The only card I see that is half decent is Monster Reborn, so that will go to the graveyard."

Nagito silently sent the card to the graveyard, as Crowler continued "Now I set two cards face down and play Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps on the fields!"

A large gust of wind whirled around and destroyed all face-down cards on the field. The two in front of Crowler revealed themselves. Suddenly two large yellow snake-like monsters appeared.

"Since both of my face down, Statues of the Wicked, were destroyed, I can summon two Wicked Tokens on the field." (1000 ATK) Crowler explained.

In the audience, Kazuichi had taken a seat next to Chiaki to get a better view, "Woah, those cards are so good."

Chiaki shook her hand, "There effects are hard to use and can only work under specific instructions, Crowler just has a strategy to use it. The real problem is that those cards shouldn't be in a simple testing deck."

The blue haired man watching the duel came to the same realization, "If Crowler's using his real deck, then maybe we could see that rare monster of his."

Elsewhere in the audience, a young teen with spikey black hair and a blue uniform sneered down at the field along with his two cronies on either side of him.

One of the cronies joked, to the spiky-haired teen "Well Chazz, this kid is toast, a nobody like him could never beat Crowler if he's going all out."

"Finally, this school is showing what it's got." Chazz Princeton smirked, "And these 'Ultimates' are finally going to be shown their place."

Back at the duel, Crowler declared, "Now I will sacrifice both of my wicked tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

His two creatures burst into rays of light until a goliath of a mechanized warrior appeared in their place (3000 ATK).

Kazuichi's eyes grew wide in wonder, "Giant… Robot"

Crowler smirked, "Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem because we still have a while to go. Ancient Gear Golem, attack his Snipe Hunter."

The Golem's fist came crashing down toward the fiend monster obliterating it. Leaving only fragments of the fiendish creature. (Nagito 4000 - 2500)

"I hope you enjoyed the duel thus far, cause it's about to be ending real soon, I end my turn." Crowler declared with a sneer.

**TURN 3****  
Vellian Crowler: 3000  
Nagito Komaeda: 2500**

Nagito drew a card and carefully looked at his hand, "Well this hand seems to be no good."

"I know," Crowler interjected, "I saw most of that trash."

"Alright," Nagito shrugged, "My luck hasn't turned around yet, but it will in time, I summon to the field, Jirai Gumo." (2200 ATK). Suddenly a large spider web appeared in front of Nagito and crawling around it was a large spider.

"Wow, that card is so strong," Kazuichi observed, "But it's not strong enough to defeat Crowler's Golem, so why summon it in attack mode."

"First of all, Jirai Gumo is that strong cause he has an effect that could cut Nagito's life points in half If the odds are against him. Also, the Golem could inflict piercing damage, so the best way to stall the card is to summon a monster based on its higher stats to take less damage." Chiaki explained.

Back on the field, Nagito placed a spell card in his duel disk, "Now I activate the continuous spell card, Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

A large mechanical clock appeared behind Nagito, with a spinner labeled in sections from 1 to 6.

"Just what does that card do," Crowler inquired, "Be the worst timepiece known to man."

"It won't trigger until my next standby phase, so your safe." Nagito assures, "Your move sir."

**TURN 4****  
Vellian Crowler: 3000  
Nagito Komaeda: 2500**

"Ha, that implies you will have another turn." Crowler drew a card and scowled, "Okay, you will have another turn. Ancient Gear Golem attack his Jirai Gumo."

The mechanized warrior struck again, crushing the spider, and knocking Nagito to the ground. For a few brief moments, I looked like Nagito wasn't getting up. (2500 - 1700)

"Don't feel too bad, you are still guaranteed a place in our school, but you must always remember that this is a school for the elite duelists where you will never find your place." Crowler taunted. A noise started from Nagito causing Crowler to smirk once more "Crying already, that is just sad."

However, when Nagito finally got up, he was not crying as Crowler and many others thought, he was laughing. A mad maniacal laughing that silenced the entire stadium. If anyone was as close to him as Crowler, they would see the corruption in his eyes, the pure insanity.

When the corrupted laughter stopped Nagito leered at the Doctor, "Don't you think I know that?" Being met with silence, Nagito continued, "Don't you think I know that I am always surrounded by people better than me. All the students at hope's peak and now all the amazing duelist at Duel Academy. I am reminded every day of the trash I am. And you know what? I am perfectly okay with that. I will live as a steppingstone to my fellow students, but I will not disgrace my school by losing today. If the only thing I got going for me is my luck, then I will use every ounce of it to win for all the amazing Ultimate of Hope's Peak, and for hope itself."

**TURN 6****  
Vellian Crowler: 3000  
Nagito Komaeda: 1700**

"If it's all the same to you sir," Nagito continued as though his rant did not happen, "I'm going to make a move."

He drew a card, suddenly, the clock behind him began spinning rapidly, "Now it's time to see how far my luck goes, whatever number this spinner lands on will determine the effect." Nagito explained to a still-speechless Crowler.

The wheel began to slow down until an arrow appeared on the number 5, "This means that I can destroy one monster on your field."

"Wait," Crowler freaked out, "Hang on."

The Golem began to rust until it fell apart before the entire stadium's eyes. Then Nagito held up a spell card, "I will now place Cup of Ace, which means I can flip a coin. If it lands on heads, I get to draw 2 cards, but if its tails, you can draw two cards."

A giant holographic coin appeared in front of Nagito, flipping many times before landing on heads.

"Well wasn't that lucky," Nagito smiled drawing two cards, looking at his hand before playing another card, "But I feel like pressing it so I'll play another."

The coin appeared and flipped all the same, and landed on heads causing Crowler declared, "How is that even possible?"

Nagito drew 2 more cards, "Now I'll summon to the field Sasuke Samurai #4." A small orange-headed creature appeared wearing samurai armor and wielding a katana. (1200 ATK)

"That creature will cause me some damage, but with a monster reborn in my hand, my Golem will return and win me the duel," Crowler thought to himself looking at his hand.

"And now I play 3 of the same cards from my hand" Nagito declared. "Graceful Dice"

"Now he'll be able to raise his monster's attack points!" Kazuichi declared.

"And if Nagito's good luck is working, then this duel is over," Chiaki noted.

"Now I roll 3 dice, now I increase the attack points of Sasuke Samurai by the total time 100," Nagito explained.

The three holographic dice flew through the air, colliding with each other in the air before finally ending, shocking the entire audience, 3 sixes. "Now with a little bit of mental math, 3 times 6 is 18, and multiplying that by 100, means that my monster gains 1800 attack points" (1200 ATK - 3000 ATK)

A green aura surrounded the little shogun, making him grow until he was the size of what the Golem had been.

Crowler held up his hands, "Can't we talk about this?"

"Now Sasuke Samurai #4, channel the hope of my entire class into this one strike, become a vessel and attack him directly!" Nagito commanded, causing the monster to rush at Crowler, and slashed down. (3000 - 0)

**WINNER NAGITO KOMAEDA**

Crowler fell to the ground in defeat, as Nagito turned to the area where his classmates were sitting, giving a small wave. "Looks like I won."

* * *

In a distant island south of Japan, the staff of duel academy was preparing for the new term. In the westernmost part of the island, a boat landed on the shores and three people got out. The first was a blue haired girl in a robot wheelchair with a screen attached to the front. The second was a young man wearing a messy white shirt and a loose tie, in his hand was a thick manga. The final person was another teenager who tenaciously stepped off the boat in a full black suit.

"Well this place is the pits" The loose-tied teen stated, "Anything to comment Maiya"

The blue haired girl shook her head and continued heading down a dirt path. Behind her, the teen in the suit asked, "Mr. Matsuda? Are you sure this is the place?"

"First of all, call me Yasuke, I'm not an old fart." The messy haired man responded, "Secondly, I didn't pick this place the Steering Committee did. They seem to think that the rumors around our location make it the perfect place to conduct the experiment."

They did little to assure the third person. But they continued down the trail until they reached a large, dark, building.

"Alright Haijime," Yasuke commented, "Welcome to the Forbidden Dorm, the new location of the Hope Cultivation Project."


	3. First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

Chancellor Sheppard wasn't sure to make of the Ultimates, he was only informed of their arrival a few days before the entrance exam. Sheppard knew only too well that Kaiba had a habit of making plans without forethought of what they would mean for those who must put those plans into action.

Sheppard had done all the crazy paperwork, and now he was waiting. He had requested for the visiting Hope's Peak staff to see him right as they got in. He stared out of his windows to see the helicopter carrying the students.

Usually, during the start of the new year, Sheppard was filled with hope for the future of the dueling world and dread for the coming paperwork. However, this year, he felt only fear of what dark forces were making their appearance and despair over having these students fight these threats.

A knock echoed through the office. Afterward, 4 figures entered the room. The first was Ms. Yukizome, then was Jin Kirigiri. The third was a large manly figure wearing a fur coat, known as Juzo Sakakura, the Ultimate Boxer. Finally, it was a shaggy man wearing a suit and tie, the Ultimate Scout known as Koichi Kizakura.

"Welcome, I am so glad you all are here to help with the Ultimates. I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to come too, Mr. Kirigiri." Sheppard greeted.

"Well, I wanted to observe this project," Jin explained.

"Alright I'll get right to the point," Sheppard explained, "We are going to divide you four among the dorms."

"Aren't there 3 dorms" The former boxer questioned, "Unless those rumors about the 4th dorm are true."

"What I mean, is that while the Slifer and Ra dorm have a single building for both genders, the Obelisk Dorm has two buildings, one for the ladies and one for the men." Sheppard clarified.

Sheppard, not paying attention to the second part of Juzo's response, continued to explain, "I will also reveal to you the results of the exams and tell you which students are in each dorm. Mr. Kizakura, you will stay in the Slifer Dorm with the following students; Akane the Ultimate Gymnast, Kazuichi the Ultimate Mechanic, Mikan the Ultimate Nurse, Ibuki the Ultimate Musician, and Nagito the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"I won't be able to be around all the time in the account of my other duties," Kizakura muttered.

"Wait, Nagito didn't get any higher than Slifer," Yukizome asked, "Didn't he win his match?"

Sheppard shrugged, "I just got the final evaluation. Moving on, Juzo oversees the Ra dorm. The Students there are; Mahiru the Ultimate Photographer, Hiyoko the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Teruteru the Ultimate Cook, and Nekomaru the Ultimate Team Manager."

Jozu nodded, understanding his position, "Don't worry I'll keep those kids safe."

Sheppard turned to the other two he didn't mention yet, "Ms. Yukuzome, you will be in the Obelisk Female dorm with Chiaki the Ultimate Gamer, Princess Nevermind, and Peko the Ultimate Swordswoman. And finally, Mr. Kirigiri, you are in the Obelisk male dorm with Fuyuhiko the Ultimate…" Sheppard grew silent momentarily before moving on, "Gundam the Ultimate Animal Breeder, and Ryota the Ultimate Animator."

Jin raised his eyebrow about the final name but decided against mentioning it.

"Isn't this a little unfair?" Yukizome protested, "It seems like some of us have far fewer students to take care of."

"I asked Mr. Kaiba about that exact issue. Apparently, he did this expecting the Ultimates would change Dorms frequently." Sheppard explained. "Now a few other issues…"

While Sheppard began discussing other various rules and exceptions to the staff, Juzo and Yukizome felt a vibration in their pockets. They looked at one another and nodded. Juzo paced over to her and stood partially between her and Sheppard while staying behind the others. Careful to not draw attention, she pulled out her phone and read the text message.

"HPA moved a few other resources to the island, report when discovery is made." The message read, under the name Agent Narukami

She quickly inputted, "Got it, in meeting with Sheppard with Rocky, signed Poppins."

Yukizome quietly giggled at the nicknames between the three friends, then put her phone away, wondering how her students were transitioning to their new life.

* * *

Peko was worried about her master. She the last 2 weeks have been the roughest of his life. Peko knew he needed to talk to someone about it, but there was no one. His parents had just congratulated him on his first kill and moved on to morning their daughter too. The only other person who knows about what happened was her, and she just couldn't be there for him emotionally. Right now, they had taken to the back of the arena. Usually, these moments would be spent with Fuyuhiko talking to Peko and her giving simple responses back. However, today it was another day of quiet, the only activity going on was a silent game of Duel Monsters played on the bench between them. Peko was beginning to suspect that the young yakuza was using the game as a method to escape from his sister's death. Fuyuhiko had been uncharacteristically accepting of his situation. He was wearing the typical obelisk uniform along with Peko.

"Well, didn't figure the big bad yakuza would come here to play with his girlfriend." Said a sneering voice from above him.

Fuyuhiko glared upwards at Chazz Princeton, still donning his blue coat, followed by his two minions. "What the heck do you want."

"I see you two got into Obelisk, didn't know they let people in on pity points." Chazz joked.

A flash of anger swept across the smaller Ultimate's face as he jumped up and grabbed Chazz by his collar. "What the heck do you mean by that?!"

Peko placed her hand over her sheathed sword on her waist, Chazz's two lackeys backed up for a moment.

"Now, now" Chazz raised his hands, "Let's settle this the duel academy way."

Fuyuhiko studied him for a moment before letting go and grabbing a duel disk, "If I win, then you never bother us again."

"Chazz," One of the cronies muttered, "We got to get back for the welcoming dinner."

The youngest Princeton sneered, "Fine, we'll settle this later."

The group of three walked off leaving the Yakuza and his bodyguard.

"You shouldn't answer his challenge," The Swordswoman suggested, "It's just going to lead to more trouble."

Fuyuhiko clenched for a moment, but relaxed a moment later, "If he challenges me again, I'm gonna kick his a**"

* * *

That night Fuyuhiko was lying in bed, silent in thought. The welcoming dinner was nice, he guessed. One thing he had to give duel academy is that they know how to treat their elite.

It was no surprise that Ryota managed to get into Obelisk. A little of googling will show that Ryota knows Maximillian Pegasus. Rumor has it that he gave Ryota some rare cards, though he looked much thinner in the picture. What was a surprise to Fuyuhiko is that Gundam got in. That was something Fuyuhiko couldn't explain to save his life.

"What would Natsuki think about this place?" A thought forced its way to Fuyuhiko attention, causing another flood of grief and anger.

What dragged Fuyuhiko back to reality was chime on his PDA. Picking it up, he read that he got a message from Princeton. It read "Dear Kusuryu, let's have that duel you offered, loser gets the winner's rarest card. Meet me at the Obelisk arena at midnight."

Fuyuhiko scanned the message a few more times. He quickly sent back a message agreeing to the game. He flipped over to text Peko, but hesitated, for a moment.

"Better not worry her." Fuyuhiko decided and grabbed his dueling supplies.

He quietly snuck out of his dorm, careful not to alert anyone. After successfully leaving escaping out the back of the building he quietly ran to the arena, picking the lock to get inside. When he got inside he was greeted by the usual group of Chazz and his two lackeys.

"What decided not to bring your girlfriend?" Chazz taunted.

"Well, you seem to have brought both of yours." Fuyuhiko responds, "The first lesson of honor I'm gonna beat into your head is that when you challenge someone to a fight, you face them one on one."

This taunt was rewarded by a glare by Chazz, who jolted his head back, signaling for his allies to get out of the arena. When it was just the two of them left, they paced over to opposite sides of the arena. They linked up their duel disks and raised them up.

"Let's duel!" They both declared,

**TURN 1  
CHAZZ: 4000  
FUYUHIKO: 4000**

"I'll make the first move," Chazz declared, drawing a card. "I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode."

Chazz laid the card down a large warrior appeared in silver armor holding a massive shield in one hand, (1200 ATK) "And furthermore I'll equip him with the Lightning Blade giving him 800 more attack point." Suddenly another blade coated in lightning landed in his other hand (1200 - 2000 ATK)

Chazz lays one card face down, "I'll set this card for later, and I'll let it be your turn."

**TURN 2  
CHAZZ: 4000  
FYUHIKO: 4000**

"I don't need your permission" Fuyuhiko scowls drawing a card, "I'll play the ritual spell Black Luster Ritual, sending Senju of the Thousand hands and Beginning Knight to Summon Black Luster Soldier." A large pyre appeared from the ground; two figures appeared for a moment before bursting to flames. When the fire died out shortly after, a large warrior in blue and gold armor (3000 ATK)

"Here's the thing, since Beginning Knight was used as a ritual material, I can attack twice per turn, so this is game over already. My monster will attack your Chthonian Soldier."

Black Luster Soldier rose up and swung his blade obliteriation Chthonian Soldier (Chazz 4000 – 3000)

"Since you destroyed Chthonian Soldier, you take the same amount of damage as me, and I've got another little surprise" Chazz declared (Fuyuhiko 4000 – 3000).

"I activate my face-down card, Chthonian Blast," Chazz declared as his facedown revealed itself, "Since you destroyed one of the monsters, I can target your Black Luster Soldier and deal damage to you equal to half its attack points"

Black Luster Soldier exploded in fiery explosion knocking Fuyuhiko to the ground. (Fuyuhiko 3000 – 1500)

"That's what happens when you try to mess with the Chazz," Chazz declared with a sadistic grin, "Why don't you go cry to your sister?"

Chazz's goons gave another laugh at Fuyuhiko's express. But suddenly Chazz was thrown to the ground. On top of him was a furious Fuyuhiko raising his fist at Chazz, "Say that again you B******, Say that again!"

Chazz's cronies got up and tried to help Chazz out, but before they could reach him, a hand grabbed Fuyuhiko's collar as he was dragged away from the arena.

Fuyuhiko was carried outside, swearing up a storm in pure anger and rage, "Let me go you, son of a b****, I wasn't done with him, who are you why did you…"

Fuyuhiko was finally let go of. He whipped around to face the mysterious dragger only to see it was his companion Peko Pekoyama.

"I apologize, young master," Peko kneeled down, "I saw you sneak out and decided to follow you, I wasn't going to interrupt but I saw security approaching and decided to get you out of there as soon as possible as to avoid punishment."

Fuyuhiko felt some his anger dissipate, so he just sighed, "Fine, Chazz should feel honored that you saved him from a beating and dueling humiliation."

"Of course, young master." Peko agreed.

"And one more thing" Fuyuhiko added causing Peko to look up at him, "Thanks."


End file.
